A vacuum cleaner is a home appliance including a fan motor to generate a suction force for sucking air from the floor to be cleaned, and a dust collecting apparatus to remove dust from the sucked air to clean the floor. There are various kinds of vacuum cleaners including a canister type, an upright type, a hand type, and a robot type.
An upright type vacuum cleaner includes a main frame having a handle and a dust collecting apparatus, and a base coupled with the main frame and having a suction opening, a brush, and one or more wheels. A user grips the handle of the main frame to clean the floor.
However, many users experience difficulties in operating the upright type vacuum cleaner due to its strong suction force and heavy weight. For this reason, some upright type vacuum cleaners include a driver for driving wheels such that the wheels can travel actively.
However, typical drivers could not accurately identify a user's intention, that is, a direction in which a user intends to clean, which caused cases in which the user is pulled by the vacuum cleaner. In order for a vacuum cleaner to accurately identify a user's intention, the vacuum cleaner needs various sensors and control circuits additionally.